What Was Left Unsaid
by xlirealx
Summary: A Watanuki/Doumeki one-shot. Doumeki makes Watnuki angry AGAIN lol and Watanuki stomps off. Himawari has a chat with Doumeki and suggests he go apologize...


**What Was Left Unsaid**

"Gochisosama!"

Himawari set her empty bentō on the grass beside her, smiling cheerfully.

"Thank you for making this delicious lunch for Dōmeki-kun and I, Watanuki-kun! You're always so nice!"

Watanuki grinned in slightly spaced-out way, a delighted blush creeping across his cheeks at the compliment. He always did that when Himawari spoke to him. He could be so adorable sometimes!

"You're too generous, Himawari-chan!" he exclaimed with glee. Of course, the moment was absolutely ruined the second he turned to look at Dōmeki. "I don't know why Yūko-san bothers convincing me to make lunch for _him_, though. He couldn't care less!" A stubborn glare darkened his previously serene features.

His reaction reminded Himawari of a hissing cat. Dōmeki chewed his food quietly, apparently unaware of the death glare he was recieving. Himawari shook her head, giggling to herself over Watanuki's eratic mood swings.

"Oh, Watanuki-kun. That's untrue and you know it," she commented with a smile. Watanuki's glare vanished at the sound of her voice, but his carefree grin did not return. Instead, his face took on a sort of thoughtful expression...

A spell of silence temporarily settled over the trio. The leaves could be heard gently sighing in the passing breezes, along with the soft rustle of grass being softly swayed back and forth. Dōmeki's chopsticks tapped rhythmically as he finished eating. At last, Dōmeki wiped his mouth and put down his chopsticks, passing his empty bentō box to Watanuki.

"Finished," he declared in his usual bored tone.

Watanuki quickly snatched the box from him and stuffed it in his bag in a huff. "Will that be all, your royal highness?" he asked sarcastically, clenching his teeth with frustration.

Dōmeki lay back on the cool grass, making himself comfortable. "Make it sweeter next time," he replied bluntly.

Watanuki's face flushed bright red with suppressed anger. He stood up quickly and hefted his bag onto his shoulder. "You're impossible," he seethed coldly, before turning to grin at Himawari. "See you tomorrow, Himawari-chan!"

Dōmeki and Himawari watched him leave, neither of them missing how quickly he was walking or how rigid his shoulders were. His agitation wasn't exactly subtle. Once he was out of sight, Dōmeki turned to Himawari.

"He really likes you," he observed, calm and reserved. "I think he's completely in love with you."

Himawari shook her head, uttering a small chuckle. "No, he's not, Dōmeki-kun." Dōmeki raised an eyebrow at this but kept his thoughts to himself, choosing to remain silent and stoic.

"He likes you too, Dōmeki-kun. Haven't you noticed?" she asked him seriously.

He allowed the corner of his mouth to twitch into a _very_ small smirk. "No, I'm pretty sure he hates me. He's constantly complaining about me or sulking around me or shouting at me over something trivial. I'm surprised he makes me lunch at all."

"Watanuki-kun is incapable of hating anyone. He's too nice for that...and he's too honest, really. If he truly disliked someone, he'd be sure to tell them outright. Or he'd avoid them at all costs. Doesn't that tell you _anything_, Dōmeki-kun?"

"But he's always telling people how much he hates me."

"Spaz-attack outbursts don't count. People say a lot of things they don't mean when they lose their temper."

Dōmeki shrugged, remaining stoic. He had to admit, though...she had a point. That was comforting.

"It would probably make him really happy if you admitted to him that you like his cooking. Why don't you ever do that? All you do is criticize the things he makes for you, even though you finish every bite of it. I honestly don't understand that logic of yours," she commented, half to herself.

Hmmm...he had to think about that one...

"I don't know," he admitted at last, "I guess it's just a habit I've never really noticed much."

"You haven't noticed it at all?" she raised an eyebrow, flashing him a friendly smirk.

"Ok, maybe a little bit. But we're both used to it by now and he probably wouldn't believe me if I told him anything else."

"Well, I think you should tell him anyway. Just spit it out, Dōmeki-kun. You never know...he might surprise you. Watanuki-kun is interesting that way."

Dōmeki looked at her for a moment, thinking carefully about her words. Then... he nodded. "Yeah, ok." He stood and walked away, the same direction Watanuki had gone. Himawari smiled, hoping they would finally come to an understanding.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Oi."

Watanuki jumped at the sudden tap on his shoulder, flailing his arms around wildly. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!! WHO...?!" He whipped around, almost smacking Dōmeki in the face with his flapping arm. "Oh...it's you." An annoyed frown immediately replaced the previously shocked expression on his face. "What do you want now?"

Dōmeki found himself hesitating, unsure of what to say. _Just spit it out, Dōmeki-kun_, Himawari's voice rang inside his head.

Somehow he managed to find his voice. "I wanted to tell you something," he said, his face bearing a passive expression as usual.

"Well, make it quick, alright? I'm going to be late for work as it is." Watanuki crossed his arms impatiently, waiting for Dōmeki's response.

Dōmeki took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry."

Watanuki sighed. "It's fine. It's not like she can fire me or anything. So what did you want to say?"

"I'm sorry."

"Yes, I heard you the first time," Watanuki waved his hand dismissively, "but what was it you wanted to tell me?"

Dōmeki sighed and ran a hand through his hair, frustrated with the failure to communicate. "That's it. I'm sorry." Why did Watanuki have to be so difficult?

"Well, if you aren't apologizing for making me late, what _are_ you apologizing for?" Watanuki asked, eyeing Dōmeki suspiciously.

"...For criticizing you all the time. For never saying 'thank you'. For always pissing you off..." he looked away, "...and for making you hate me."

Watanuki stared at Dōmeki in silence...Dōmeki avoided his gaze by focusing on the pavement.

"That's stupid. I don't hate you."

Dōmeki looked up to find Watanuki's back turned to him. "No?" he asked in disbelief.

"No."

Dōmeki leaned forward, trying to peer around Watanuki's back. Watanuki quickly raised his arm, hiding his face from view. "Baka! What are you doing?"

"Trying to see your expression."

"Well, stop it! I don't want you to see it!" Watanuki started to move away, attempting to escape. He failed. Dōmeki now held his raised wrist in a firm grip. "Let go! I accept your apology, ok?" He tried to free his wrist while stubbornly keeping his face hidden.

"...ok."

Watanuki felt the pressure on his wrist vanish suddenly and heard a sigh. He peeked over the edge of his arm timidly. Dōmeki's eyes were closed and he was rubbing the back of his head in an agitated manner. "I won't make fun of you, if that's what you're hiding for," he said in a calm tone.

Watanuki reacted automatically...he couldn't help it. He whipped his arm away from his face and seized Dōmeki's collar tightly in his fist. His eyes blazed with a sudden, explosive fury.

"I'm not hiding from anything, you jerk!" he yelled defensively.

Dōmeki simply studied him, not entirely surprised by Watanuki's sudden outburst. "Why _do_ you hide your face from me sometimes?" he asked, his voice reflecting his honest curiosity.

Watanuki's eyes widened in a slightly bemused expression. His cheeks flushed a faint pink colour as he processed the question. "...why?" he murmured, releasing his grip on Dōmeki's collar. "I...I guess I don't...really know," he said haltingly.

"I see." He barely managed to catch a glimpse of Watanuki's eyes softening and his cheeks flushing a darker shade before he turned his face away. It was a little shocking for Dōmeki. He couldn't remember _ever_ seeing Watanuki making a face like that around _him_.

"Is that the expression you've been hiding so stubbornly?" he asked.

"Shut up! I know I look like a moron, so just drop it..." Watanuki trailed off as Dōmeki's hand cupped his cheek gently, turning him around so they were facing each other again. Watanuki desperately tried to avoid making eye contact.

"You don't." Dōmeki said softly, his breath ghosting across Watanuki's cheek as he spoke. Watanuki barely had time to register the tenderness in Dōmeki's voice before his lips were captured in a gentle kiss. He tensed, paralyzed in shock over the sudden intimacy. Dōmeki pulled away, smiling down at Watanuki. "You don't look like a moron at all...Kimihiro."

Something within Watanuki snapped just then, and he found himself moving with pure instinct. Once again, he had a grip on Dōmeki's collar, but this time he was pulling himself up with it. Dōmeki felt Watanuki's lips meet his own and he closed his eyes, savouring the warmth of those lips. He leaned forward, returning the kiss.

When they broke apart again, Dōmeki wrapped one arm behind Watanuki's back and threaded the fingers of his other hand through Watanuki's soft hair, holding him close. His heart soared as he felt Watanuki relax into his embrace. "I'm glad you don't hate me," he smiled.

Watanuki shook his head, burying his face in Dōmeki's chest. "I could never hate you," he murmured, his voice muffled by Dōmeki's body. "Never...because...because I..." a bell sounded faintly in the 

distance. Watanuki took a small step back, looking up at Dōmeki. His eyes had a glazed look to them, but they were full of openness and honesty. "..I..." the bell sounded again. His eyes cleared marginally. "...I..." a third time, the bell was heard.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" He started flailing, looking shocked, and leapt away from Dōmeki. "I'm so LAAATE!!" he cried, flapping around in a panic. "Yūko-san's gonna be so pissed! She'll work me without mercy!! I've gotta go, Dōmeki!" He spun around and hurried away.

"Oi," Dōmeki called, "There was something else I wanted to say."

"What was it?" Watanuki asked, pausing momentarily.

"I love your cooking." Dōmeki grinned.

Watanuki's face lit up, his eyes shining brightly. He turned away again and hurried on.

"Thank you!" he answered with glee.

_Owari._


End file.
